Death Becomes Her
by M.West-Macott
Summary: House has always been a mystery to PPTH and especially  Lisa Cuddy but when visitors start arriving for his landmark birthday those who thought they knew Gregory House are proven very wrong. Huddy, Supernatural, M rating subject to language Season 5
1. Chapter 1

**Death Becomes Her**

**_Author's Note: This takes place in probably around season 5, with no established Cuddy/House relationship. This is a supernatural story about vampires etc. but nothing like Twlight. I'm making this all up myself so don't be surprised if House/Cuddy etc. are a little OOC but if you like it give me a shout out. It's only a small chap to introduce the plot but I hope you enjoy it. Plus i don't own any of this but I do own the the spelling or grammar mistakes if there are any. Happy reading._**

**Chapter One**

"_Immortality_

_There is a vision and a fire in me_

_I keep the memory of you and me, inside_

_And we don't say goodbye_

_We don't say goodbye_

_With all my love for you_

_And what else we may do_

_We don't say, goodbye"_

* * *

><p>It was only on the coming of his thousandth year that he could truly understand how precious the life around him was. How beautiful the little beat of such a bewildering heart despite its fragility could inspire such courage and life. To keep them strong through the torment that was living in such an unjust and uncaring world.<p>

He pondered these thoughts often but it was watching her through the doors of her office that the thought struck him more prominently than it had ever done before. Caught up in her world of meaningless paper dreams, being capable of so much more than the small confines of that office would ever let her become. She was not dissimilar to a cocooned butterfly, waiting to be free but needing something to aid her escape from the human ties. House sensed in her the ancient power that only like he could see. The potential was palpable in her; she exuded power, strength but compassion and love.

Yet that was the problem, his immortal dilemma that caused him to think these thoughts from such a distance, instead of sneaking by her side and taking away the loneliness that exuded so strongly from her soul. The love that was hidden deep inside him denied him the pleasure of removing his own solitude. He could see it if no one else ever could; Gregory House perhaps saw what his lover so long ago had seen in him, the shell of a human meant nothing; it was the possibility of more that was being drowned by the exterior human condition.

He smirked shrugging off his thoughts as the evening sunlight was creeping in through her office windows, she would never understand. He was a monster and there was no mistaking the fact that temptation was a constant battle. The life he chose to lead was not for everyone of his kind, to be surrounded by blood every second of every working hour. To be so close to the very thing that could send you over the edge was a powerful weapon, a very dangerous thing.

_You don't need blood Gregory, _a voice echoed inside his head. An advantage of his kind, the sort of telepathy, a mind 'message' that only he could hear. Her voice was soft, soothing like only she could. It was her gift. The desires that burned beneath his skin were volatile, the yearning for satisfaction of both an unearthly and more carnal pleasure was always snapping at his heels. His cell phone buzzed in his jacket pocket,

"You certainly have a gift for pointing out when I'm about to fail and kill everyone in the room."

His voice was dripping with blatant sarcasm but underneath his defence House knew what he had said was partially true, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, Gregory?"

The voice was solemn but there was undercurrent of feisty spirit hidden to the untrained ear, "I mean why are you in my office."

House could hear the smile; his senses were impeccable one thousand years could not dampen them, nor the hundreds of red-blooded humans surrounding her. Nothing could mask the scent so familiar as one of his kind in a sea of sweet smelling patients.

"You always were a great tracker."

House leant against the nurse's station opposite Cuddy's office, "Why are you here?"

Silence was returned to him in reply, they both knew why, but House needed her reasons for coming, to be explained. It was a mystery to him why she would come to the hospital still being an active hunter herself; it put them both at risk.

"It's your birthday the big one triple oh, Greg. Even if you choose not to follow the old ways anymore there are people who still do. People who would gladly follow a man like you."

She paused before the line went dead and House turned slightly to see her face, "You're getting slow in your old age."

A laugh echoed through the atrium, "Why is this so hard for you?"

House turned fully to face his old friend; she was the same, though that didn't surprise him, "It's not hard because nothing is going to happen. I'm not that person anymore, just a normal run the mill doctor. I've been hiding for over 40 years and they haven't found me yet."

Elizabeth gazed lovingly at her maker, "If you honestly believe that then you're an idiot." She walked in front of him. House would never deny that Beth was beautiful. A temptress of Hollywood proportions, amazing blood red eyes and impossibly impeccable hazel locks but it was the overall image that took people's breath away, figuratively and literally. She appeared to be about thirty years old with olive skin, she had a body that left nothing to the imagination and the sleek black dress didn't help avoid everyone's attention.

"Beth," Greg moved closer to her intoxicating aroma, "Why are you here? If you wanted to play games with me you could have done it and gone by now. So…" He became distracted with her flawless face, the very image of his kind, a monster hidden beneath beauty and perfection, "Why now?"

"You are becoming an old one," Beth hushed Her voice in an attempt to keep their words more secret, "You know how seriously our kind take that. The people…humans you love will be in danger if you stayed here…You know he'd come right behind the circle to find you…"

He put a finger on her soft plump lips, "Now I know you don't care about their lives so that's a lie."

Beth shrugged and began to make a response but she was stopped by a short sharp sound. They turned to face it and were surprised to see Lisa Cuddy staring at them with a fury that could only be the very meaning of a woman scorned.

"Cuddy, what can I do for you?"

* * *

><p>She couldn't explain it. The man was talking endlessly about how brilliant his service had been but all Lisa Cuddy could think about was him. She could feel those electric eyes on her body, roaming over her face and examining every detail.<p>

Something about Gregory House made her irrational and impulsive. Her breath staggered, her professional woman image faltered under his intensity. House was an attractive man to any woman. It was past the physical desire for him though on her part; it was House's charisma and pure magnetism. She wanted to fight him and argue but it was for the passion, to feel alive for once and to escape this life.

Yet it was his physical shape that made him so attractive. His mystery and intelligence, the hidden athlete, the musician and the fiercely zealous doctor all of that in one man yet most couldn't do all of that in a thousand lifetimes.

A part of her wished that he would burst through the door that second pin her to the desk and hold her close to his chest. Let him consume her with his hungry glare just to be included in that mystery. To be allowed to know just a part of who he was, what type of lover he was and to be consumed by the passion that his electric eyes hinted of. The man invaded her dreams and thoughts constantly making it impossible for another man to stand next to him.

"Dr. Cuddy? Are you ok?"

She had forgotten the balding businessman sat in front of her trying his best to avoid her cleavage but failing miserably. Cuddy was about to release the man of the incredibly generous amount of money he was donating but something caught her eye. A woman was standing next to House outside her office near the station. Even from her distance she could tell she was beautiful. Long luxurious sun kissed hair, a toned body and overall the image of an airbrushed poster of a model or movie star. Yet they were familiar, he was smiling and she was leaning into him.

"You look really pale, Dr. Cuddy. Are you sure you're ok?"

Was she ok? What was this feeling rising up in her chest? House placed a single finger on the woman's lips and in that moment Cuddy knew that she was jealous. The jealousy rose in her like a wild fire. Lisa wanted to know who this beautiful woman was and why he was so close to her. Had he fucked her? Was that it? Was she a whore? She didn't look like a whore but then what did Cuddy know.

"I'm sorry Mr. Benson," Cuddy stood showing him out of the office steadily, "I'm not feeling myself I think I need to go lie down. We'll reschedule."

The man was gone, bewildered but his presence no longer impeded on the situation across from her. This woman had taken the attention that had been solely focused on her and was revelling in it. So with a strange courage Cuddy walked over to the 'couple' and stood for a moment coughing shrilly to get their attention.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you meant to be in the clinic?"<p>

Her voice was the tone that meant business. House tilted his head for a moment observing her quickening pulse, her slight perspiration at Beth's closeness and her deliciously enticing jealous scent. Beth outstretched her hand, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth."

Cuddy looked at her hand for a moment before shaking it curiously, "I'm Dr. Cuddy, House's boss." He smirked; she had to get the authority instilled into the mystery woman in front of her it was Cuddy all over, "And you are?"

Silence. Beth retracted her hand and looked at House with a devilish grin, "I'm House's ex-girlfriend. Just a reunion of sorts as I'm going to be around for his birthday."

"Nice to meet you," Cuddy stumbled on her words she was about to reply but Nurse Jeffrey called to her from a clinic room and she welcomed the escape, "Sorry…I just need to…"

She stepped quickly out of their line and they laughed silently moving on together away from human intervention, "You shouldn't have said that."

Elizabeth laughed walking with him, "Why be around humans if you can't have a little fun?"

House stopped his face darkening with a look that only a thousand years could bestow upon a person, "The fun stops here."

Their eyes caught, met in a fierce battle of hidden power and monstrosity. Eventually Beth averted her gaze; he was the only one of her kind with blue eyes. It was why people had always feared him, loved him and followed him because he wasn't like everyone else. They moved quickly outside to the parking lot where House pulled her aside in a befitting dark corner, "I'm warning you now, I have a life here. No killing, no murder or anything weird. You hurt any of them and you'll have me to deal with."

Elizabeth felt the power of his words, the words of her master and suffered under his dominance. There was only one of him, her master and creator. Beth couldn't help but bow to him yet it was the reason she was there anyway, "Greg, you know I'm not the only one who is coming." She stood up regaining her strength, "The circle is coming, you are the last of our kind who has lived this long." Beth reached inside her bag pulling out a list handing it to House, "Look at it, they're all dead. Vanquished, destroyed by dogs…Even Lilith and Jacques all dead."

House paused, tracing the name of Lilith his maker, remembering the night nine hundred and ninety days ago when she had taken his humanity, when she had changed his life forever, "How do you know they're dead? Could be just a rouse to get me out of hiding? Haven't you thought about that, Beth?" His voice stiffened with anger, "They could have followed you here…How could you be so stupid!"

Beth moved to his side quickly placing a hand on his chest, "I didn't know what to do! I heard rumours…"

House moved from her closeness, "What rumours?"

"Something is going down in ten days, something about you…" Beth's voice was deathly serious, "It's why I'm here. It's not a coincidence."

He laughed, "So, what you came here to protect me?" Beth was deathly silent and House stared at her, "You did didn't you? God!" He turned to face the wall hand in his hair, "You've played right into their hands," He faced her leaning heavily on the parking lot wall, "I've been such fool…"

Beth took his older face in her hands, the immortal face of her maker, " If this is my fault and I will stay stand by you and fix it. We were together once, side by side," She framed House's anxious face with her icy palms, "and I told you I would follow you to the end of the earth."

* * *

><p>She'd seen it. An image to destructive to ever forget; Cuddy had been called home Rachel was sick and so she had decided to leave earlier than her usual clocking off time. Just as she stepped out from the elevator voices echoed throughout the basement parking lot. It was House's voice without a doubt,<p>

"So, what you came here to protect me?" Cuddy heard House pause, "You did didn't you? God!" She saw him turn hiding behind the side of her car at the opposite side, "You've played right into their hands," House's voice moved to a whisper, "I've been such fool…"

Though Cuddy didn't understand what they were so heatedly discussing the words touched her somewhat. There was a weakness in his voice that she had never heard before, it was heartbreaking and yet struck a sort of fear in her. What was she doing, Cuddy thought about what she must have looked like to a passerby, crouched looking at the man she'd been secretly adoring for years behind her car. The Dean laughed to herself but as her attentions refocused she caught Beth's last words, "_If this is my fault and I will stay stand by you and fix it. We were together once, side by side and I told you I would follow you to the end of the earth."_

It felt wrong to see the beautiful woman move toward him and take his lips softly. Her breath caught in the fragile moment, Cuddy thought as though she was a trespasser being even secretly there in the moment. They looked the same, though they looked so different, it was strange paradox. But just as she was about to stop looking House pulled away from the young woman, their heads resting on the others and he spoke softly, "It's not going to be that easy to disappear this time." He moved away, "There are people here…people I…" He struggled to speak and Cuddy smiled sadly her heart lifting slightly, "People here who would look for me…"

"You mean her," Beth spoke with a bite at the end of her tongue, "Your boss. I can read Greg, you feel something for her…I can see it now." She circled House, "Dr. Cuddy, you were staring at her earlier…she is the reason you've stayed here this long isn't it?"

Cuddy saw his face; he was in turmoil with his furrowed brow and pursed lips but she didn't understand why. All they spoke made no sense to her yet not much of what he said did. She watched him ponder her name distracted as Beth prodded him, "Please don't you love her."

_Love me?_ Cuddy watched magnetised to his response as House shrugged, "You think I've lived among humans and not learned to care for them? So what if I do? They don't know what I am what I've done." House saw someone passing and quietened his voice but Cuddy could just hear him, "They don't fear me or want to follow me. They respect my mind. They admire it, I can do anything here; be anyone."

"You think you could just keep living amongst them!" Beth whispered angrily, "You can deny what you are but I know one person who will take plenty of joy in hunting you down and killing her…killing everyone you love."

Cuddy spoilt the tense moment by slipping a little and House's head span towards her eyes wide with alarm, "Someone's there…"

She cursed her breath and took another look but it was only House standing there on his own it wasn't until the voice spoke out behind her, "Yes," Cuddy turned round speedily to see Beth standing there arms crossed and eyes viciously focused on her, "Someone is here…but you're not going to like who it is."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: So if you liked it I'll continue if not it's back to the drawing board. I hope you do but all feedback is appreciated.<em>**

**_Madison x_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews I hope this was quick enough for you because I am really enjoying writing this story. Thanks again enjoy reading once more!_**

_**Sleeping pills know sleeping dogs lie**_

_**Never far enough away**_

_**Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt**_

_**I've watched you slowly winding down for years**_

_**You can't keep on like this...**_

_**Now's a bad a time as any**_

Light shone through her closed eyelids, through the haze that clouded her mind clearing away hypothetical cobwebs and leaving only the feint dust of confusion. She stirred softly feeling the soft Egyptian sheets of her bed and the silk nightclothes on her warm skin. It was all a strange blur though she didn't want to open her eyes, the moment was strangely calming in an incomprehensible sort of way. Perhaps it was because Lisa could feel him, she could feel his electric blue eyes upon her sleeping form filling her with another feeling that even her heart couldn't translate. There were so many questions to be asked by her unyielding authority and need for answers but his presence soothed the need. At that moment she didn't need to know why her head was pounding, how she had come to be in her bed, why he was there or indeed if Rachel was ok, it didn't seem to be an issue in this place.

"Wake up," House spoke softly but with the air of restlessness to which could only be liked to a child, "You pretending to sleep is boring."

She laughed a little in response not being able to control herself but as Cuddy opened her eyes the pain in her forehead rose to an uncomfortable level making her gasp. House had been sitting at the end of her bed; his blue shirt was stained with blood yet if a tragedy had occurred it didn't reflect in his marble expression, "You need to rest."

Lisa squinted through the seemingly bright morning light, "Talk about confusing, don't sleep! Sleep! …Ah..." Her head protested at the movement to look towards him, "I'd ask what happened but I don't think you'll tell me."

A silence echoed through the room as Cuddy stared at the impossible man contemplating answers for the barrage of questions he was about to be fired from her. He smirked and laughed but still said nothing about the quandary she was in, "You've hit your head pretty hard so you need to rest."

"Proving my point then."

She said through pursed lips, "Well I can't rest I need to check on Rachel, some of us have responsibilities…"

Cuddy attempted to stand, seeing he made no attempt to help her knowing she wouldn't be able to accomplish what she was trying, but the pain beat her down in her head. Cursing under her breath as House moved off the bed to her side tucking her back into the covers, "You don't remember what happened do you?"

She reluctantly thought over the remnants of what she remembered of what had happened that, what she assumed was the previous, evening. It was so vague, the doctor inside her mind lectured about the possible concussion she was expecting, she remembered getting a call from her new nanny. Rachel was only a small baby, delicate and fragile to the harsh world that surrounded her, so Cuddy had decided to leave early to see what was upsetting her so much. Yet after that she couldn't remember, the steps leading to her car seemed to reach a mental brick wall, "I can't remember…" A mothering instinct became to strong to ignore, "But where's Rachel? God damn it House, if you've let anything happen to her I swear to…"

House placed a soft finger on her lips silencing any harsh words to slip from her tongue, "She's fine, I called Wilson he's downstairs with her."

"Wilson?"

He nodded, "I found you by your car you must have fallen hit your head or something. I called Jimmy boy and took you home."

It sounded plausible, Cuddy wouldn't deny that, but something seemed too real. The blood on his shirt, Wilson downstairs with Rachel and the doting friend act. The way this was panning out seemed too normal and functional, aside from her coincidental accident that was. Yet his finger was touching the fine skin of her lips, he was cold but rather than a unforgiving bitter sensation House's touch, like his previous presence, instilled a numbing aura around her. It was still there lingering on longer after the sensible time, the safe time to release. The pain was forgotten altogether, they hadn't been this close since the day in his empty office with the grossly inappropriate display of what a child he was. House removed his cool hands but didn't move away from her face. For a moment he hovered over Cuddy, it was only that second when the mask slipped and the emotion drowned his face. His long fingers travelled toward the mark, she suspected was causing her so much pain, and traced it softly. A look graced his handsome features that seemed impossibly cheerless, an ancient sorrow that had built behind the walls of his façade only letting occasional glimpses at the true enormity of its size. The touch was faint as breath but it was the daring hand as it brushed a wild hair back to its place gently loosing himself in the movement. His eyes closed for a millisecond, as if House was lost and wanted to savour himself in the moment, their strange moment of intimacy. It only highlighted to Cuddy that something deeper was occurring here, something she didn't understand but she had to know. He was in trouble, Lisa had always been able to sense it, when he was shot, held hostage and electrocuted himself she had known deep inside herself. A similar sense was hitting her matching the beat of her throbbing forehead, something was deeply wrong and Gregory House was afraid of it.

"Sleep."

He whispered it gently to her ear before removing his attendance in the room, closing the oak door before Cuddy had been able to close her eyes. The Dean stared at the door, she wanted to get up and walk after him, see her daughter and confront him but House's words seemed unexpectedly powerful. The urge to sleep was uncontrollable defeating every other desire that span inside her heart.

* * *

><p>"Is she ok?"<p>

Wilson's worry echoed in his tone to which House only rolled his eyes to his question, "She's hit her head being an idiot that's all. Just needs to rest."

"So you didn't just run to her side then," Wilson's brow rose suspiciously, "How did you find her, House?"

The diagnostician walked into the kitchen shouting back, "I was just in the right place at the right time. I mean I am pretty amazing you know."

Wilson lay Rachel down in her play tent before he moved after his friend, "I don't believe you. You have a case, a brilliantly confusing case, only something that tops that in some way would have dragged you out of your office."

He moved around his friend seemingly innocently drinking a glass of water, "What is it your not telling me? You didn't…"

House looked at Wilson with outraged annoyance, "If you are about to imply that I smacked her head against the floor I'd stop right now."

He stood up bringing his full glass of water to the basin and emptying it, "I was just going to my bike and I saw her…" House stared out of the window absently, "Then I called you hence the blood on my favourite shirt she'd hit her head pretty bad."

Silence filled the gap between the two friends, Wilson shook his head before sitting at the breakfast bar, "It just doesn't make sense…maybe we should take her to the hospital just to make sure it wasn't just an accident…"

"No."

House said without thinking, "I've done the neuro checks, she's fine," He turned back resting on the kitchen top, "She's just an idiot with baby brain, that's all. You go I'll stay it's not like I have anything better to do."

Wilson furrowed his brow; "Leave you with an injured Cuddy and a baby, like I'm that stupid. She'll wake up and you'll have lost Rachel or she'll be tied to the ceiling or something."

He smirked at his friend's persistence but insisted the oncologist had come as soon as he called. Perhaps Wilson knew that what he had been led to know wasn't the complete truth but it was what he had to be told. The brown-eyed oncologist had helped him get her to the clinic; they had cleaned up her cut and bruises on her forehead. Helping House carry her to his car and releasing Marina, Cuddy's nanny, before taking care of Rachel whilst House stayed with her mother. A friend could have done no more and it would have been wrong to say he didn't suspect House had done something to cause this.

"Look I've called Marina she's going to be with Rachel, I'm just going to stick around to see she's alright."

Wilson took a moment, evaluating the validity of his words, before nodding reluctantly, "Fine but I'm going to go say goodbye to her before I go. Tell her what's going on."

* * *

><p>"<em>Someone is here…but you're not going to like it."<em>

_She was behind her and it happened so quickly; Cuddy panicked not being comfortable caught in the crossfire. The Dean had been caught red handed behind the side of her car by the two of them, "I wasn't listening, House. I just dropped something…I..."_

_Her voice sounded rushed and idiotic but House limped over to where she was knelt, "What did you here?" His electric eyes seemed to pierce her very soul, "Cuddy, it's important…"_

_Beth's voice echoed out behind her, "She's heard enough for them too use."_

_Another voice could be heard but it wasn't spoken. It seemed to be emanating in her mind and from the expression of House it was inside him too, "Certainly would be enough …"_

_The voice made her feel feint though not his words because they meant nothing to her but it was the way the voice, presumably a male, spoke them. The tone left a strong residue of fear and terror in all of their faces. A figure appeared before them shadowed in the darkness of the cars opposite. It charged toward her with a terrifying speed and a low harrowing growl. A hand reached for her almost grasping her suit jacket but another hand pushed her back with an alarming force causing her head to crack against the floor. The last moment she saw was House pinning the figure to the floor teeth deep in the figures neck…_

* * *

><p>"Lisa, It's ok…"<p>

It was James's voice, a light in the darkness. His arms were around her soothing her quaking body, "Cuddy what's wrong?"

Slowly the numbness cleared and it all returned. The voice, Beth, the fight and how she had been hurt. Thinking back to House's earlier actions and the look on his face made perfect sense. He'd tried to cover up what had happened because he was trying to protect her.

"Where's House? Is he still here?" She pulled away from Wilson, "I need to talk to him…"

"Whoa there slow down." He stood up opening the door peering out, "He's just in the living room on his phone. Everything's fine."

Cuddy laughed bitterly rubbing her head, "Everything is anything but fine."

She stood shakily, pausing for a moment to regain her strength, before moving to the mirror and peeling the night top she was wearing down slightly. It was there as plain as daylight, written in black and white upon her skin. The bruise. Where House had pushed her from the grasp of the mystery figure his hand had left a large bruise against her chest.

"God, Cuddy…"

Lisa turned to Wilson who was staring at the discoloured mark on her skin, "What did he tell you happened?"

The oncologist was stunned stammering his words thinking the worst possible scenario, the bruise added to the injuries and House's unease, "I…I guess…he just said he found you…that you must have fallen and hit your head. He…did he?"

"God no," Cuddy turned away from him grabbing a jumper, "I wish it was that simple."

He ran a hand through his hair, "What the hell is going on, Lisa?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to see why she had wanted her, innocent, beautiful but so very fragile. Humans were so frail, in this state she was her most vulnerable, just months old sitting opposite the worst kind of abomination of the human soul. A small hand reached out of her play area towards him, House wondered if Cuddy would like him to be so close to her daughter if she ever remembered what she had seen. If she eventually discovered his secret, would she see what he truly was a wolf disguised in sheep's clothing? His cell phone rang unexpectedly bringing him out of his thoughts,<p>

"House."

"_Is that what your going by now, Gregory?"_

He stood, as if electricity has shocked his body erect, looking around the room trying to concentrate on the scent of the familiar voice, "Why don't you like it?"

The man on the other line laughed but it was the sort of laugh one would attribute to a villain in a movie, short and sharp, "I have to congratulate you on your hiding for this long. It was quite impressive."

_Got you,_ House found the scent of the man whom he had known the moment the sound of his breath had echoed from the receiver. A man who he had an ancient grudge with, the being who had sent the messenger that had tried to hurt Cuddy and kill him.

"What do you want with me?"

He laughed once more, "Isn't it obvious? Hmm, well if it isn't Gregario my friend, you're going to have to use that big brain of yours to figure it out."

There was a palpable silence between them, House knew what his plans would entail, destroying everything that he held dear. Wasn't it always the plan of the evil nemesis? Did it work in this tale of good and evil if he had once been a villain too?

"Can't we just let this lie?" House almost seemed to plead hoping Emilio would notice it was very uncharacteristic of his nature, "We've both been busy, moved on…

"Yes you have moved on haven't you," Emilio's voice grew dark, "She's very beautiful…good enough to eat wouldn't you say, Dr. House?"

The scent grew stronger, "House?"

Wilson and Cuddy called out behind him entering the living room but he held up a hand to tell them to shut up. House stood up moving toward the window, "If you step one foot anywhere near her or this house I'll kill you."

Emilio laughed, "You know I can't get in the house," He looked out the window and saw a large black Bentley sitting eerily on the opposite side of the road, "but you're not going to stay in there forever are you?"

House threw the phone down bringing his foot down on top of it before limping outside to the edge of her garden. Wilson and Cuddy followed him in shock watching the Bentley speed away down the road. He turned back preparing for their disbelief as he brought a hand in front of his face. It was Cuddy who saw him first, saw the glow of his pale skin in the bright morning sunlight. Gone was his previous sun kissed tone now in the light his skin was nearly pure white but it was tinged with a dull grey preventing them from covering their eyes.

"I think we should take this inside."

* * *

><p>She made tea. It wasn't the first thing House expected when they found out but it was admirably human. To make a caffeinated drink on the occasion you find out your employee and friend is a supposedly mythical creature. They sat opposite him now, Wilson cradling Rachel and Cuddy just staring at him.<p>

"I suppose you have questions."

They didn't answer. They just continued to stare at him in a bewildered fashion not daring to get their impossible questions answer. House felt uncomfortable their gaze, "So, no questions about me glowing in your front lawn…ok. I'll be off." He stood up briskly, "So you know hang some garlic, wear a cross and don't let anyone in…"

"Wait!"

Cuddy stood, "We have questions, House." She paused to choose her words carefully, "But each of our questions seems as bizarre as the next!"

"I'm sorry my…"condition" is a problem for you but I have bigger ones to worry about than you two having vampire phobia."

As House spoke the word Wilson seemed to flinch but Cuddy only stared in fascination, "I remembered…" She moved forward to him touching the blood on his shirt, "This wasn't my blood. That thing tried to grab me and you protected me."

House sighed with frustration, "That thing was the first of many and it's all my fault."

He walked over to Cuddy's fireplace, rubbing his temples, how does one explain the unexplainable? To tell people who don't believe in myths and legends that they are indeed all true and now possibly coming to kill them. House crouched over leaning heavily on the mantel, "I'm sorry that you're involved in this but it's too late now." He turned with a look that scared both Wilson and Cuddy down to the core, "So there are some things you need to know about me. The first and most important thing you need to know is…" He paused, "I'm a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: I hope you liked it, I don't own anything but the spelling mistakes!<em>**


End file.
